Many homeowners and gardeners find it advantageous and necessary to dispense fertilizer material on the grass or plants in their lawn or garden. Fertilizer is available in dry form or in liquid form, and many people prefer one form over another for various applications and reasons.
Accordingly, there are several devices for dispensing liquid fertilizer and several devices for dispensing dry fertilizer known in the art.
Still further, many homeowners and/or gardeners have found it to be advantageous and efficient to combine the process of dispensing fertilizer with a watering process. For this reason, the art also contains several devices for mixing liquid fertilizer with water during a watering process.
However, many people feel that in specific instances, dry fertilizer achieves results that are superior to those results achievable by using liquid fertilizer, and therefore prefer to use dry fertilizer in such instances. Dry fertilizer is available in granular form, and in the form of fertilizer sticks. Fertilizer sticks are generally formed by compacting and binding dry fertilizer into elongated, cylindrical bodies.
More specifically, many people preferring dry fertilizer prefer the results obtained using fertilizer sticks even to the results obtained using dry fertilizer in granular form.
Fertilizer sticks are generally applied to a lawn or to a garden by driving the sticks into the ground at various locations in the lawn or garden. This is a localized process, and many people might prefer to apply fertilizer from fertilizer sticks to the overall lawn or garden.
Since the dispersal of water onto a lawn or a garden is often carried out using a sprinkler system it would appear to be advantageous to combine such watering process with the dispersal of fertilizer from fertilizer sticks.
However, the inventor is not aware of any device which efficiently permits the controlled dispersement of fertilizer from fertilizer sticks via a watering or sprinkling system. Therefore, there is a need for such a device.